Wątek:SoVerySophie/@comment-27771088-20160312095601/@comment-27919335-20160312100645
Syaaay RD *:3 *CZEJKAJTA *Red Diamona opuścił(-a) czat. *10:52 MinyooAdrienette #MINYOOSIĘREKLAMUJE XD Blog użytkownika:MinyooAdrienette/Tales of Xionmao ~ Rozdział 9 *10:52 Marinette505 LUDZIE *10:52 Blondynka UWAGA ZARAZ WRACAM *10:52 Kimiko95 Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/Moje życie Rozdział 1 *10:52 Patriszma MINYOO *10:52 TheAngry * TheAngry wysadził bunkier w powietrze *10:52 WIKAAAA123 LUBIE UPRAWIAĆ SEX *10:52 SoVerySophie Ej *10:52 TheAngry Wikaaaa *10:52 SoVerySophie bez takich tu *10:52 TheMagictv EJ MÓJ CHOMIK BYŁ GŁODNY! AGA ON TEŻ CHCIAŁ ;-; *10:52 Gabrines ..... *10:52 Marinette505 JAK NAZWAĆ TO OPOWIADANIE NA PODSTAWIE TYCH ZDARZEŃ? *WIKAAAA123 opuścił(-a) czat. *10:52 Patriszma SVS.. *10:52 TheAngry Tutaj jest akcja *10:52 Syaaay HAHAHAHAHXD *10:52 Patriszma MIało nie być ostrzeżen. *10:52 Syaaay Wikaaa xd *10:52 TheMagictv Szalajo na chacie xD *10:52 KasiaTasia walka ciepła konta zimna? XD *XDD *10:52 SoVerySophie Chciałam już ją wyrzucić, jednak mnie uprzedziła c: *10:52 TheAngry nie gadaj o sprawach między tobą, a twoim psem *10:52 Marinette505 Okk xd *10:52 Syaaay EJ *NO *CZEKAJTA *Muzyczke muszę włączyć :3 *10:52 Patriszma svs.. *10:52 Marinette505 Będę popularna na cały polski wattpad *10:52 Patriszma zrob screena. *10:52 TheAngry ooo ja też XD *10:53 TheMagictv kto mi kupi mambe :C *WIKAAAA123 dołączył(-a) na czat. *10:53 Patriszma wyslij rk powiedz e chcialas ja wyrzucic ale cie upredila *OOO *Ladynoir13 dołączył(-a) na czat. *10:53 Syaaay Sylfia Lipka - Zopacz :3 *10:53 Gabrines Ja ci kupie, jeśli oddasz kase xD *10:53 WIKAAAA123 HEJ *10:53 TheMagictv xD *10:53 Patriszma SYJAJ *10:53 TheMagictv Ok xD *SoVerySophie zablokował WIKAAAA123 na czacie . *10:53 Patriszma CYLI NIE JA JEDNA LUBJE SYLWIE LIPKE *10:53 SoVerySophie C: *10:53 KasiaTasia Oglądałam ją kiedyś xd *10:53 TheMagictv Syjaj miszorowski hałasuje *10:53 SoVerySophie Przez dwie godziny się uspokoi, *10:53 Marinette505 JA TESZ JOM LUBJE *10:54 Syaaay :3 *MOJA KREW! *10:54 Gabrines * Gabrines Wika kupuje mambe TheMagictv *10:54 Kimiko95 Nie ma to jak porządek. *Red Diamona dołączył(-a) na czat. *10:54 Patriszma gabrines *10:54 TheAngry Gadajcie, gadajcie *10:54 Patriszma to mi sie wlasnie mamba skonczyla *10:54 Syaaay Turururuur :3 *10:54 Kimiko95 Nic mi się nie chce... *10:54 Gabrines Tak?? *10:54 Patriszma a ty ja kupujes i to w bunkrze? *foch *10:54 TheMagictv fenks ^^ xD dam ci stopisont groszy i mydło xD *10:54 Syaaay Syjaj czuje głód. *10:54 Patriszma am sie. *10:54 SoVerySophie XD *10:54 KasiaTasia *O* XD *10:54 Syaaay Cholefka Konefka :c *10:54 TheAngry * TheAngry wykorzystuje nieuwagę miłośników i zabiera im kocyki ze schowka na kocyki *10:55 TheMagictv Syjaj miszorowski żre mi tylko słoneczniki *10:55 Gabrines Będę miała się czym umyć chociaż xDD *10:55 TheAngry * TheAngry ucieka ile sił w nogach *Ladynoir13 opuścił(-a) czat. *10:55 Syaaay Ale chamidło midło *10:55 KasiaTasia Ja musze już iść *10:55 TheMagictv paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *10:55 SoVerySophie Pa *No nie... Zabrał nam zapasy! *10:55 KasiaTasia wyślijcie mi jak ktoś cos pisał linka do naszej histori hah XD *10:55 Gabrines Papatki *10:55 Kimiko95 Pa *10:55 KasiaTasia papa *10:55 TheAngry * TheAngry dostał mandat za przekroczenie prędkości na autostradzie *Pa *KasiaTasia opuścił(-a) czat. *10:55 Red Diamona Uroboros aiedzi w tartarze i je dziewice ale zara tu przyjdzie *10:56 Syaaay Teraz dzień pachnie bzem na nowe mam ochotę i śpiewam kiedy śpiewać chcę * *10:56 SoVerySophie Co. *10:56 TheAngry Śmierć, zabij te kocyki, poduszki i kołderki! *I PLUSZAKI!!!!!!!! *10:56 Syaaay :c *10:56 TheMagictv O NIE NIE *10:56 Syaaay Nie mam pluszaków *BUUUM! *10:56 TheMagictv TEGO NIE ZROBISZ *10:56 Gabrines Oddaj mi mojego misia xDD *10:56 TheMagictv MOJEGO SYJAJ NIE ZABIJESZ XD *10:57 Syaaay JA? *10:57 TheMagictv SYJAJ MISZOROWSKI XD *10:57 Syaaay AAAAAAAA *O BOŻE *10:57 TheMagictv xDD *10:57 Syaaay Już mi się myli xD *Pisze się SYJAJA *xd *SoVerySophie opuścił(-a) czat. *10:57 Syaaay syJAJA xd *10:57 TheMagictv ok xD *10:57 TheAngry * TheAngry spalił misia Gabrines *10:57 Syaaay Tak samo jak syJAJKOnators *10:57 TheAngry MuHAHA *10:57 Gabrines * Gabrines Wika idzie odbić swoje rzeczy xDD *10:57 TheAngry Mucha *10:57 Syaaay /me *10:58 TheAngry chachacha *10:58 Gabrines * Gabrines WIka idzie po nóż *10:58 TheMagictv * TheMagictv bierze TheAngry swojego pluszaka ON JEST MÓJ OGARNIASZ? *10:58 Syaaay * Syaaay PYTA! *10:58 TheAngry Nie not! *10:58 TheMagictv #KoniesUprzejmościMagic xD *10:58 Syaaay MACIE JAKIEŚ OPKA DO POCZYTANIA, BO NUUUDY :3 *10:58 Patriszma Blog użytkownika:Patriszma/Życie Adriena Agreste'a 10 SYJAJ, CHCE CYTACIKI, BO LUCY NIE MA. *10:58 Syaaay OOOOOOO *10:58 Gabrines * Gabrines WIka odbija swoje rzeczy xD Niestety nie używa noża xD *10:58 Syaaay IDEM CZYTAĆ *10:58 TheAngry magic! to tylko dlatego że mnie zatrzymała policja, żeby mi mandat wlepić!!!!!!!!!!!!! *10:58 Syaaay BAJO MAJO! uuuu *10:58 Red Diamona Uroboros zjqdł dziewice i idzie po deser ... Wasze ciepło!!! *10:59 TheMagictv * TheMagictv siedzi i czyta wiadomości ze swoim pluszakiem ^^ xD *10:59 TheAngry * TheAngry ukradkiem zabiera pluszaczka Magica *10:59 TheMagictv O TY !@$% *10:59 TheAngry * TheAngry spie***** *10:59 TheMagictv ZABIJE *10:59 Patriszma Blog użytkownika:Patriszma/Życie Adriena Agreste'a 10 *PRZECYTAJTA *10:59 TheMagictv NIE MA MOJEGO ALFONSA *10:59 Patriszma TO *PLOSEM *10:59 TheMagictv HELP *10:59 Patriszma PLOSEEEEEEEEEEEEM *10:59 TheAngry * TheAngry spieprza ile sił w nogach!!!!! *10:59 TheMagictv UKRADLI MI ALFONSA *O TY *Slewera opuścił(-a) czat. *11:00 Gabrines Pożyczyć ci nóż? xD *11:00 TheAngry * TheAngry znowu wlepili mandat *11:00 Blondynka Jj *11:00 TheMagictv POMÓŻ *11:00 Red Diamona Ave *11:00 TheAngry No bez jaj! *11:00 TheMagictv UKRADLI MI PLUSZAKA *ALFONSA *11:00 TheAngry * TheAngry ucieka policji *11:00 Blondynka * Blondynka zabiera pluszaka *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *11:00 TheAngry * TheAngry teleportuje się na inną planetę *11:00 TheMagictv * TheMagictv zauważa policje i jedzie sprawdzić co tam się dzieje xD *11:00 Blondynka * Blondynka oddaje pluszaka Zuzie *11:00 TheAngry * TheAngry spala pluszaka Magica *11:01 TheMagictv * TheMagictv Otwiera mape planet xD *11:01 Patriszma TO POLICJA, ZNALAZŁA MARCUSA I ARESZTUJĄ GO *11:01 TheMagictv yey xD *11:01 Panterek Bialy Jeeeej chce go zabić *11:01 Red Diamona * Red Diamona zamroził słońce i zniszczył ciepło !!! *11:01 Marinette505 "Od zawsze na Ziemi panował spokój i harmonia. Nikomu nie przeszkadzało, że inni woleli ciepło, a drudzy zimno.. Jednak coś się zmieniło. Ktoś to zmienił. Po paru tysiącach lat niezwykłego pokoju między ludźmi na świecie, nastała niesamowita rewolucja. Ktoś wystąpił naprzeciw wszystkim i podzielił świat na dwie części; Miłośników Ciepła oraz Niszczycieli Ciepła. Już od paru lat trwa długa i straszna wojna i nie zapowiada się, że skończy się ona dobrze.. " ~jak wam się podoba opis książki? xd *11:01 TheAngry MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Koniec z twoim głupim pluszakiem! *SoVerySophie dołączył(-a) na czat. *11:01 SoVerySophie Już jestem *11:01 Red Diamona Av *11:01 SoVerySophie tablet mi się rozładował... *11:01 TheAngry Superaśny *11:01 Gabrines Ciekawy *11:01 TheMagictv faajne! *11:02 Marinette505 Jej ^^ *11:02 Patriszma MARI505 SUUUUUUUUPERRRR *11:02 Kimiko95 Kurde, kłócę się z moją przyjaciółką na temat systemu opowiadań na tej wiki. *11:02 Panterek Bialy Ja mam kwami która zieje ogniem *11:02 TheMagictv ej xD 2 strony a ja nie jestem po żadnej czyli jestem nikim ? ;-; *11:02 TheAngry Mogę skopiować całą rozmowę *11:02 Marinette505 ... tak XD *nie trzeba, aczkolwiek możesz xd *MissiMiyoo dołączył(-a) na czat. *11:03 SoVerySophie Skopiuj od zdrajcy, ok? xd *11:03 TheMagictv xD Aga ukradli mi Alfonsa xD *11:03 MissiMiyoo Siemka! *11:03 TheMagictv Hey! *11:03 SoVerySophie Hej *11:03 Panterek Bialy Minyoo *11:03 Gabrines Hejja *11:03 TheAngry Magic *11:03 TheMagictv taq? *11:03 TheAngry spalili* *muhahahahaha *11:03 TheMagictv O GASZ *11:03 Red Diamona Uroborosie przybywaj pieszczochu !!! *11:03 TheAngry Co gasz co gasz *11:03 MissiMiyoo To pytanie który rozdział pisać do 1 serii czy 2? *11:03 TheMagictv ZA!@#$% *11:03 TheAngry Nie odzyskasz pluszaczka! *11:04 Panterek Bialy Pandy mi zeżarły nowom opke *11:04 TheMagictv :,C *:,C *wpada w depresje *:C *:C *11:04 Marinette505 CO CO CO *11:04 SoVerySophie Nieee *11:04 Marinette505 JAK TO UKRADLI *11:04 TheMagictv spalili :C *11:04 Syaaay JUŻ *NAPISAŁAM CYTACIKI? *11:04 SoVerySophie To nie możliwe! *11:04 Syaaay MASZ W KOMENTARZU! *11:04 Panterek Bialy M *11:04 TheMagictv O TY *11:04 Syaaay Cieszmy się wszyscy! *11:04 Gabrines Ja odzyskam. Cofnę czas niczym Max i odzyskam miśka xD *11:04 TheMagictv PRZECIEŻ *11:04 MissiMiyoo Kto chce u mnie rozdział? *11:04 TheMagictv JA JESTEM NEUTRALNA *11:04 Syaaay JA CHC3!! *11:05 SoVerySophie * SoVerySophie zaświeca żarówkę w zniczu, bo ognia nie może być, bo kocyki by się spaliły *11:05 MissiMiyoo Do 1 czy 2 serii? *11:05 Syaaay NOWE 'E' 3 *11:05 Panterek Bialy Ja jestem gdzie minyoo *11:05 Syaaay OBY DWÓCH! *Juhu! *11:05 SoVerySophie Ale Gabi, będziesz mieć krwotok z nosa wtedy! *XD *11:05 Gabrines Jakoś przeżyje xD *11:05 MissiMiyoo XD Ale no wybierzcie do której serii? *11:05 TheMagictv * TheMagictv Sprawdza w komputerze położenie TheAngry zabije....koniec uprzejmości *11:05 Syaaay Syjaj z krainy czaruf *11:05 Marinette505 https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/65646571 a oto i strona 'tytułowa' książki xdd idę pisać pierwszy rozdział! XD *11:05 Gabrines Z moją przyjaciółką Hloe, błąd specjalnie xD *UroborosPorzeraczCiepłaiŚwiatła dołączył(-a) na czat. *11:05 Kimiko95 JEJ! ZNALAZŁAM ORYGINAŁ MUZYKI ZE SERIALU! *11:05 Patriszma Blog użytkownika:Patriszma/Życie Adriena Agreste'a 10 Blog użytkownika:Patriszma/Życie Adriena Agreste'a 10 *11:06 MinyooAdrienette * MinyooAdrienette się reklamuje xd Blog użytkownika:MinyooAdrienette/Tales of Xionmao ~ Rozdział 9 *11:06 SoVerySophie XD rly *11:06 Kimiko95 Ekhm... SPOILER: Chodzi o muzykę z parasolką *11:06 Syaaay PATI *NO SKOMENTOWAŁAM *11:06 UroborosPorzeraczCiepłaiŚwiatła Hassahasssu ... *11:06 Syaaay CIESZMY SIĘ RAZEM WWSZYSCY